Discrimination
by Cherrystone of ShadowClan
Summary: We were the ones who hid in the shadows, our pelts mixing with the dark. They stood in the light of the moon, proud and shining, while we remained silent, meant only to serve them. We were cast down, scorned, rejected, when we would have been accepted anywhere else. Why? All the terrible words were thrown at us just because our pelts were different than theirs. {DISCONTINUED}
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**BRIGHTCLAN**

HIGH-RANK LEADER: Whitestar- a pure white tom with bright blue eyes.

HIGH-RANK DEPUTY: Snowpelt- very, very pale gray tom with silver eyes.

HIGH-RANK MEDICINE CAT: Frostydawn- pale silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Yellow eyes.

HIGH-RANK WARRIORS:

Crystalheart- gray she-cat with a white splotch on her chest. Blue eyes.

Glowfur- white tom with one silver paw, pale blue eyes.

Echoshine- pale gray tabby she-cat with shining silver eyes.

Moonsong- pure pale silver she-cat with barely darker speckles on her hind legs. Steely gray eyes.

Icetail- pale gray tom with a white tail. Icy blue eyes.

Frozenpelt- silver tom with white patches. Pale yellow eyes.

LOW-RANK LEADER: Darkheart- black she-cat with gray tabby stripes and green eyes. SERVES: Whitestar

LOW-RANK MEDICINE CAT: Doespring- dusty brown she-cat with gray paws. Brown eyes. SERVES: Frostdawn

LOW-RANK WARRIORS (Also known as Protectors):

Nettlespring- brown tabby tom with ginger paws. Gray eyes. SERVES: Snowpelt

Sunpelt- ginger tabby tom with yellow belly and muzzle. Green eyes. SERVES: Crystalheart

Tinydawn- cream-tabby and white she-cat. Fluffy, stumpy tail and pale blue eyes. SERVES: Glowfur

Leaftumble- pale brown tom with ginger patches. Dark brown eyes. SERVES: Echoshine

Blackfur- black tom with yellow-green eyes. SERVES: Moonsong

Loudtooth- gray she-cat with tan fur in places; talks loudly. Green eyes. SERVES: Icetail

Blossomsnow- pale silver she-cat with leaf-green eyes and an ugly scar down her spine. Former high-rank warrior. SERVES: Frozenpelt

HIGH-RANK APPRENTICES:

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with fluffy, downy fur. Pale silver eyes. MENTOR: Crystalheart

LOW-RANK APPRENTICES:

Raccoonpaw- brown tom with gray mask and black paws. Blue eyes. Serves Cloudpaw. MENTOR: Sunpelt

Kinkpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with a lame paw. Serious brown eyes. Serves Shinefur. MENTOR: Blackfur

HIGH-RANK QUEENS:

Shinefur- pale silver she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Mother to Whitestar's kits: Blizzardkit and Stormkit

Rivershimmer- silver dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mother to Icetail's kits: Glimmerkit, Blightkit and Shimmerkit

LOW-RANK QUEENS:

Dustfoot- black she-cat with tan paws. Orange eyes. Mother to Nettlespring's kits: Nightkit, Duskkit, and Shadowkit. Serves Rivershimmer.

Berryspot- dark gray she-cat with bright red spots. Gray eyes. Mother to Sunpelt's kits: Gingerkit and Applekit

HIGH-RANK KITS:

Blizzardkit- silver dappled tom with pale blue eyes.

Stormkit- white tom with silver paws and tailtip. Chaotic blue eyes.

Glimmerkit- white she-kit with blue eyes.

Blightkit- dark silver she-kit with paler tabby stripes and pale blue eyes.

Shimmerkit- white she-kit with blue eyes.

LOW-RANK KITS:

Nightkit- black she-kit with ginger paws and muzzle. Gray eyes.

Duskkit- pale brown tabby she-kit with darker belly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tailtip. One orange eye, one steely gray eye.

Shadowkit- black she-kit with brown tabby marks and amber eyes.

Gingerkit- pale ginger tabby tom with red ears and toes. Green eyes.

Applekit- grayish/red tom with bright yellow front paws. Dark gray eyes.

ELDERS:

Archwillow- pale brown dappled she-cat with silver swirls and arches on her haunches. Yellow eyes.

 **STARLIGHT COUNCIL**

Moon- beautiful white she-cat with piercing silvery-blue eyes.

Sun- small ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes.

Star- a mysterious she-cat with a disorder that leaves half of her body pitch black, the other white. The black side has an orange eye, the white side has a blue eye.

Aries- strong brown tom with blazing pale silver eyes. Thick, dark brown, curling horns.

Taurus- dark brown tabby she-cat with one green eye, one pale gray eye.

Gemini- conjoined twins, one she-cat, one tom. Both are golden tabbies with lavender eyes.

Cancer- dark red tom with sharp claws and red eyes.

Leo- massive golden she-cat with thick fur around her neck and face. Blazing pale green eyes.

Virgo- delicate blue/gray tabby she-cat with pretty sapphire eyes.

Libra- handsome golden tabby tom with bronze patches. Pale pinkish eyes.

Scorpio- red tom with a barbed, curling tail. Bright yellow eyes.

Sagittarius- tan she-cat with brown paws and swirling stripes. Sharp pale blue eyes.

Capricorn- tabby tom with dark red eyes.

Aquarius- blue/gray she-cat with darker legs. Dark purplish eyes.

Pisces- little black and white patched tom with very pale blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **Rules of BrightClan**_

1\. The cats of BrightClan must obey the Starlight Council. Any traitors will be put on trial.

2\. All high-rank warriors can order their servants to do anything. Any resistance on the Protectors' part will result in a trial.

3\. The Protectors must defend BrightClan's high-rank warriors at all costs. Any traitors will be killed.

4\. To become a high-rank leader, a cat must have a white pelt and blue eyes.

5\. Any cat with a white, pale gray, or silver pelt and blue, gray, silver, or yellow eyes can be considered a high-rank BrightClan warrior.

6\. The Protectors' leader must tell their cats to obey any or all high-rank warrior commands. Any traitors will be put on trial, and the Protectors' leader will be killed.

7\. The high-rank apprentices must travel to the Starlight Falls to receive their true BrightClan name.

8\. Any trials left unfinished must be completed by dawn.

9\. Guilty victims will be killed by the BrightClan leader themselves.

10\. The leader of BrightClan will carry out all trials with the high-rank medicine cat and deputy.

11\. In case of a high-rank cat's death, the Clan must grieve for two days.

12\. When the leader of BrightClan dies, the Starlight Council will determine a new leader.

13\. When a low-rank cat betrays the Starlight Council, they will be killed. High-rank cats will be given a trial.

14\. Any outsiders are to be attacked fiercely, unless they are of pale pelt and blue eyes.

15\. All high-rank leaders and medicine cats must visit the Starlight Council at Starlight Falls at each full moon.

* * *

Prologue

Darkness slowly began to settle over the dense treetops of the uninhabited forest. A mockingbird sang her last song of the day, then quieted, calmly awaiting night.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped the still air.

Below, a small group of cats marched determinedly through the forest. A small tortoishell she-cat was being dragged by two burly toms, each consisting of dark pelts and sad eyes.

At the front of the group, an imposing white tom lead the others, his blue eyes narrowed. A pale gray tom at her side glanced back, his silver gaze worried.

"Whitestar, should we stop and check on our... prisoner?"

The leading tom, Whitestar, continued walking, but slowed his pace.

"Tsk, tsk," he whispered, turning a cold smile on the tom. "How do you think the Starlight Council would react to a high-rank deputy being _worried_ about a mange-pelted low-ranking apprentice? Hm, Snowpelt?"

The tom, Snowpelt, looked at his paws. "Not well, Whitestar," he responded quietly.

Behind him, the tortoishell wailed, her brown eyes wide. The toms on either side of her shared a sad glance, but remained silent.

A small, pale gray tabby suddenly darted ahead, her gaze growing respectful. She stopped the group in front of a rocky hillside. Behind her was a small, dark hole.

"Leaftumble, Blackfur, you can go," she ordered, her pretty yellow eyes narrowed.

She waited until the toms disappeared into the shadowy forest, then continued. "The Starlight Council will be the jury, with us as the witnesses and Moon as the judge. Be respectful, or you, too, will have to endure a trial."

With that, the tabby led the way into the tunnel. Whitestar followed, his blue eyes surprisingly calm. Snowpelt stopped outside the tunnel.

"Listen," he murmured to the sobbing tortoishell. "Everything's going to all right. The Starlight Council is fair. Your crime left you as the victim, not the culprit. You'll be okay."

The she-cat nodded hurriedly, her face streaked with tears. Snowpelt pushed her gently into the tunnel, then followed.

* * *

A small black-and-white tom sat in his seat beside a golden and bronze tom. He shivered slightly, dreading the event that was to begin in a few moments.

The tom beside him smiled encouragingly.

Suddenly, as if they had been there all along, a beautiful white she-cat appeared, shadowed by a ginger tabby tom. All the cats in the seats bowed in respect, and the ginger tom dipped his head back. The white she-cat ignored him and leapt up to a higher podium and seated herself calmly.

The tom shrugged, his face struggling to mask disappointment, and jumped onto a slightly lower seat.

Not a moment later, a white tom, a pale gray tom, a gray tabby she-cat, and a wailing tortoishell tiptoed into the clearing.

"Welcome, Whitestar, Frostydawn, Snowpelt," boomed the white she-cat. "Please, seat yourselves, and you-" Her gaze hardened, and her muzzle wrinkled into a sneer. "You low-ranking scum can sit there." She pointed at a pointy rock in the center of the clearing.

The tortoishell complied, looked scared. The ginger tabby stepped forward. "State your name."

The tortoishell jumped. "I-I-I'm F-Flowerp-paw," she choked out.

The ginger tabby tom nodded his consent and stepped back.

The white she-cat flicked her tail. "Address the Starlight Council by name."

The tortoishell blinked. "O-Okay," she stuttered. "Your Majesty, Moon."

Moon shut her eyes and raised her head slowly, as if enjoying the sounds of the words.

"Sun."

The ginger tabby dipped his head, shrinking back when Moon shot him a dirty glare.

One by one, the Starlight Council was introduced. The black-and-white tom shivered as the she-cat got closer and closer to him.

"Libra," she called, naming the gold and bronze tom beside him. Libra nodded, his gaze emotionless.

"And Pisces," the tortoishell finished. Pisces shivered, his name echoing in his ears. _Please,_ he begged to nobody, _spare her. She is of my bloodline._

Moon slapped her paw against the worn stone of her podium. "Let us begin the trial. Whitestar, please explain this filth's crime."

Whitestar stepped forward, dipping his head to Moon.

"Flowerpaw here was caught eating a high-ranker's food. We found her with the bones, sleeping under a pine tree."

Moon signaled to Snowpelt. "Tell us your account of the situation."

Pisces watched the tom clear his throat and shuffle his paws. _He's like me_ , he realized. _He wants Flowerpaw to be found innocent._

"I was patrolling with Whitestar and Crystalheart," the high-rank deputy began. "We entered a small glade, and found Flowerpaw napping under a tree with the bones of a plump rabbit beside her."

Flowerpaw broke in, her voice high-pitched and terrified. "No, no, please, it didn't happen like that, please-"

"Silence!" Moon ordered. Flowerpaw fell quiet, her eyes wide.

Pisces focused on Snowpelt, sorting through his memories. He found a particular one and replayed it.

The scene showed a sunlit clearing surrounded by pine trees. Pisces remained still, knowing that Libra would notice if he was sifting through another's memories.

A heartbeat later, an exhausted and dirty she-cat stumbled into the clearing, dragging massive rabbit. Pisces was impressed, surprised that one her size could carry something so big.

The she-cat collapsed under a pine tree, her eyes shutting. Pisces shivered as he spotted the bones jutting through her matted fur. This cat was starving.

Meat-scent from the rabbit drifted through the still air; the she-cat's jaws opened, and she took a tiny nip from the rabbit.

Pisces sighed as he recognized the she-cat as Flowerpaw. The young apprentice began to gulp down the warm prey, her eyes growing sleepy. She finished the rabbit and curled up, her eyes shutting happily.

Pisces blinked, dismissing the memory. He lifted his gaze to the trial to find everyone, Starlight Council and Clan cat alike, was staring at him. He shrunk down.

"Pisces, what did you find?" Moon's voice was soft and warm.

Pisces swallowed twice, coughed once, then spoke. "Whitestar speaks the truth. Flowerpaw ate a high-rank warrior's meal."

A broken wail echoed below. Flowerpaw was slumped on her stone, sobbing.

Pisces immediately felt sorry as Moon stepped back, looking satisfied. "Now, the Starlight Council will speak their thoughts. As usual, Aries will go first."

The brown tom stood, his curling horns lit by the moon.

"I believe," he began, voice deep and echoing, "that Flowerpaw is not guilty. Though she shouldn't have eaten a high-ranker's food, there must have been a reason." Here Aries frowned, as though troubled. "Flowerpaw," he said softly. "Please tell us what happened."

Pisces swallowed his cry of shock. Aries was very brave to defy Moon's orders: Never ask a traitor for their story. They are usually low-rank scum.

Flowerpaw shakily stood, her paws trembling.

"I had just caught a large hare for Moonsong. I was exhausted from hunting all day, and was starving. I had only had half a shrew in the past two days.

"I brought the rabbit to a clearing. I was too tired to go on. I was so hungry, and I was so desperate, I ate-"

Moon snarled. "We've heard enough," she growled. "It is time to vote."

Pisces glanced at the other members of the Starlight Council. Some were frowning, upset that they hadn't been able to speak. Others looked relieved.

Moon thrust her muzzle forward, staring at the Starlight Council. "All in favor of innocent?"

Pisces' paw shot up. He realized that he was followed by Aries, Libra, Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Sun himself.

Moon smirked. "All in favor of guilty?"

Virgo and Cancer raised their paws, with Gemini raising their paws, along with Taurus, Leo, and Capricorn.

Pisces smiled slightly. _Please Moon_ , he prayed. _Feel sympathy and vote for innocent. She was starving._

Moon nodded. "Right. Six for innocent, six for guilty. If I raise my right paw, it means guilty. Left means innocent."

Pisces watched his leader, praying with all his might. At the last moment, Moon turned her head and winked at him, a coy smile playing around her muzzle.

She raised her right paw.

Flowerpaw screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "No! No! Please, a retrial, please, please, no!"

Whitestar simply nodded, his blue eyes slightly dark, and signaled to her medicine cat. Frostydawn followed her leader, leaving Snowpelt to guide a blubbering Flowerpaw into the trees. Whitestar and Frostydawn followed.

Pisces shivered, a deep sadness pulsing through him. _Star will guide her safely to LightClan,_ he told himself. _Flowerpaw has done nothing wrong._

* * *

Flowerpaw sobbed again as Snowpelt lead her from the dark tunnel and into the trees. Dawn was beginning to break, beautiful colors introducing a new day to the world. A day she wouldn't see.

Whitestar lead them to a thick stone platform, where a twisted, leafless tree grew. Vines were strewn across the rock, though many hung from the tree's branches. A broken branch jutted out from the tree's trunk, only a few mouse-lengths from the ground.

Flowerpaw gulped as she spotted Frostydawn wrap a vine around a branch above the broken one. The medicine cat then tucked the end of the vine under itself and leapt to the ground.

Snowpelt guided her forward, his gray fur comfortingly warm. Flowerpaw shivered when Whitestar balanced on the broken branch, holding the other end of the vine in her mouth.

Snowpelt nudged her forward. Flowerpaw clambered onto the broken branch, swaying when the branch creaked ominously.

Whitestar simply wrapped the vine tightly around her neck twice, though not enough to choke her. He tucked the end under another loop of vine, then stepped back. Flowerpaw wondered how she wasn't choking; out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Snowpelt holding up the end of the branch. Whitestar quickly took his place.

Frostydawn began to speak. "Flowerpaw, a low-rank apprentice of BrightClan, you have been sentenced to death by the Starlight Council..."

Flowerpaw trembled. Her muscles were frozen.

 _LightClan, please take care of Nettlepaw,_ she begged silently. _And Archwillow. Let my family have peace after my death, and for Nettlepaw to live a long life with everything he's wanted. Kits, a mate, and a happy warriorhood. Do the same for Archwillow... let her become an elder and be cared for by the Clan until she joins me. Please._

Frostydawn was finishing her speech. "...and now, Flowerpaw, you will be killed and sent to DarkClan for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

Flowerpaw felt a sudden surge of loss, of hopelessness, of anger. She turned to Whitestar and spat, smirking when her saliva landed in his eye. "Mangepelt."

Whitestar's eyes narrowed in anger. Frostydawn simply bowed her head. "May DarkClan accept you as a criminal, and we will never see your face again."

Flowerpaw glanced desperately around the clearing. A new cat had arrived. Stars danced at its different colored feet.

The cat was female, and she was split down the middle. One half black, the other white.

She nodded to Flowerpaw and beckoned to her with her tail.

Flowerpaw opened her mouth to say something, but Whitestar moved out from under the broken branch. Shrieking pain and a sharp crack made her screech, but then the world zapped into a dark, swirling black.

* * *

 **Well then.**

 **So this is my new story! This will get dark(er) later on, so be warned!**

 **About the Starlight Council: Their names are the Zodiac signs, and their eye colors are the gemstones that are basically in their month.**

 **A bit of history on BrightClan:**

 **BrightClan was formed by a cat named Brightmoon from ThunderClan. She was considered odd, since she wandered around at night. She ran away and formed a Clan where only cats with silver, gray, and white pelts were to be accepted as normal, since the resembled the moon.**

 **QOTD: Thoughts about this chapter? Who was your favorite character? Do you think BrightClan is segregational (not a real word but who cares)?**

 **Stories of the Clans will be updated both tomorrow and day after tomorrow.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	2. Chapter 1

"No!"

Duskkit shot upright at the cry. She staggered to her paws and tottered across the nursery, yawning quietly.

Out in the clearing, she spotted a white tom, accompanied by a gray tabby she-cat and pale gray tom, enter camp with a satisfied expression. A cream she-cat stood, frozen, before them, her mouth wide open.

The white tom smiled coldly. "Of course, Petalpaw was guilty," he mewed, his voice frosty as leaf-bare wind.

Duskkit glanced between the gray tabby and the pale gray tom. The gray tabby held a smug expression on her face, but the gray tom looked sad.

A black paw brushed Duskkit's ear. She jumped with a silent squeak, only to realize it was her mother.

"Poor Petalpaw," Dustfoot sighed. "She never should have tried to escape."

Duskkit's sister, Nightkit crept into the clearing, her ears flat against her head. "What's going on? Who's that white tom?"

Duskkit watched the gray tabby slink forward, shoving the cream she-cat to the ground. "Move it, scum," she sneered.

The cream she-cat hissed and struck out with her claws. Before the blow could make contact, a massive gold tabby raced from a poorly-woven den and dragged the she-cat away.

Duskkit poked her mother's paw. "Who's that cream she-cat? And who's the gold tom? And Petalpaw?"

Dustfoot bent down. "The cream she-cat is Tinydawn. The tom is her mate, Sunpelt, and Petalpaw is their daughter." she whispered.

Nightkit turned her head. "Where's Petalpaw?"

Dustfoot remained silent. Duskkit felt something strange twist in her stomach. She realized what had happened to Petalpaw, and lowered her head.

The white tom strode to his den. He turned to the other nursery, the high-rank nursery, and flashed a cold smile at the pretty silver she-cat sitting at the entrance. Two tom-kits tumbled around her paws.

Nightkit stepped back, out of the clearing. "Momma, who's that tom?"

Dustfoot's eyes narrowed. "His name is Whitestar," she hissed, then marched into the nursery.

Duskkit glanced over at the two tom-kits over by the high-rank nursery. One was still rolling around, batting at a white butterfly. The other was staring at her.

Duskkit gasped and turned away, her heart pounding. _Oh no. This is bad. Bad bad bad._

She raced inside, followed by Nightkit. The black she-kit looked shocked. "That high-ranker looked at you."

Duskkit nodded, her heart pounding too hard to speak.

Shadowkit scampered over, her eyes clouded with sleep. "Wha' happened?"

Nightkit leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Duskkit flopped on the floor and curled into a ball. Shadowkit's horrified gasp reached her flattened ears. "But that means he wants her to serve him!"

Dustfoot lifted her head from her nest. "What are you three talking about? What's wrong with Duskkit?"

Duskkit stood slowly, her mouth dry. "A high-rank kit was staring at me," she meowed hoarsely.

Dustfoot looked unmoved. "So?"

Shadowkit bounced forward, looking outraged. "So that means-"

A large brown tabby tom pushed his way into the nursery.

"Hello, kits," the tom mewed, nuzzling Dustfoot.

Duskkit sighed in relief and trotted over to the tom. "Nettlespring, is it true that when a high-ranker looks at you, it means he or she wants you to serve them?"

Nettlespring smiled. "No, it's not. Did Applekit tell you that?"

Reluctantly, Duskkit nodded.

Nightkit bounded over and rolled into the moss. "Papa, why is Tinydawn so sad about Petalpaw?"

Nettlespring sighed and blinked, his eyes clouding. "I know how she feels."

Shadowkit bounced over. "How?"

Dustfoot nudged the brown tabby. "Don't tell them," she warned. "They're too young."

Nettlespring shook her off and began to speak. "I had a sister, named Flowerpaw. She was a great sister, and a good hunter, too. One day, she was so hungry, she ate a high-ranker's prey."

Duskkit gasped. _Oh, why did she do that? I wonder if she ran away._

Nettlespring continued. "Whitestar claimed she was guilty of eating a high-ranker's food, and took her to Starlight Falls for a trial. She didn't come back."

Duskkit felt a deep sadness twist her heart. She heard a sniffle beside her, and saw that Nightkit was crying.

Dustfoot ushered them away from the nest. "Go play," she ordered.

Shadowkit led the siblings outside. Duskkit's paws dragged, and she stumbled a bit.

Outside, the five high-rank kits were playing. Nightkit's eyes narrowed hatefully and she spat on the ground.

One of the five, a dark gray tabby she-kit, bounced over. "Hi!" she greeted. "I'm Blightkit. What's your name?"

Shadowkit shied away, her gaze fearful. Nightkit's muzzle curled into a snarl.

Duskkit glared at her siblings, then took a tiny step forward. "I'm Duskkit."

Blightkit stared at her siblings. "Why don't they like me?"

Duskkit shrugged. "I don't know," she lied.

A white high-rank kit marched forward, her eyes narrowed and muzzle wrinkled into a sneer. "Oh, look at Blightkit," she snarled. "The barely-high-rank-excuse-for-a-cat. Hanging out with the mangepelted scum."

Another white she-cat called out, "You tell her, Glimmerkit!"

Blightkit shrunk back from the larger kit. "Stop it, Glimmerkit!" she cried. "I'll tell Rivershimmer if you don't!"

Glimmerkit laughed. "Yeah, like she'll care."

Duskkit glanced between the kits. "Stop it," she growled, defending Blightkit. "You're not the best cat, either."

Glimmerkit lashed out, pushing Duskkit to the ground. She coughed, breathing in dirt.

Blightkit crouched down. "Please," she bleated fearfully. "Don't hurt me or Duskkit!"

Nightkit snarled. "She better not, or else I'll make her uglier than a pile of foxdung."

Duskkit struggled up, her shoulder stinging. Something warm was trickling down her leg.

Glimmerkit spat on Blightkit's nose, then marched away. The other high-rank kit's cheered, jeering and laughing at Duskkit and Blightkit.

Duskkit felt tears well up in her eyes. The laughing of the other kits seemed to echo, growing louder and louder with each heartbeat.

The tom who had stared at her was silent, his eyes downcast. He glanced up.

Duskkit felt her muscles freeze when the tom met her gaze. She stared at him for a moment, and then he gave a little wave and an awkward smile, then turned away.

Blightkit noticed her staring. "That's Blizzardkit," she informed. "He likes you."

Duskkit's muscles unlocked, and she turned a shocked glance to Blightkit. "What?!"

Before the dark gray tabby could respond, another white she-kit sauntered over.

"Blightkit, you deserve this," she purred. "Dark-furred rat."

She raised a paw and slashed her claws down Blightkit's eye.

Blightkit cried out and staggered back, blood streaming down her face. The kit shook the droplets of scarlet to the grass and sauntered away.

Duskkit rushed forward to the bleeding Blightkit. "Oh my stars. Come here."

She helped the gray tabby into the nursery, where Dustfoot leapt up. "What happened?" she cried.

Nightkit quickly explained while Shadowkit rushed to Doespring's den.

Dustfoot sighed and pressed on Blightkit's eye with moss. "Don't worry, dear," she murmured. "Doespring'll be here in a moment."

She was right. The dusty-brown she-cat ducked into the den and began to plaster herbs and cobwebs to Blightkit's eye.

"She won't be blind," the low-rank medicine cat reported. Duskkit sighed in relief. "However, she'll have scars."

Blightkit's uncovered eye filled with tears, and she frowned sadly.

Duskkit watched her friend blink away the liquid in her eyes. _It'll be okay, Blightkit,_ she thought. _You can play with us from now on._

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Duskkit escorted Blightkit to the high-rank nursery.

The gray tabby touched nosed with her. "See you tomorrow."

Duskkit dipped her head and scampered back to her den. She curled in her nest and shut her eyes.

A loud shriek made her open her eyes again. Rivershimmer's high-pitched voice leaked through the poorly-woven walls.

"Vermin! Rat! Wounded, dark-furred, mange-pelted rat!"

There was a loud thump, then silence. Duskkit crept out of her nest and into the silent clearing. A dark shape was shaking by the entrance to the high-ranker nursery. With a start, Duskkit realized it was Blightkit.

"Hey!" she hissed. "Blightkit!"

Blightkit lifted her head and scampered over to her. "Thank the stars," she whispered. "Rivershimmer declared me as a low-rank cat, so now I can't stay in there."

Duskkit wrapped her tail around her friend's shoulders and began to lead her to the low-ranker nursery. "You can stay with us."

Blightkit looked surprised. "I-I can?"

Duskkit nodded and pushed her way inside. "Of course. You'll always be welcome."

* * *

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Discrimination!**

 **Not much happens here, but you learn a bit of backstory, I guess.**

 **Oh, by the way, Moon from the Starlight Council is Brightmoon from ThunderClan. Read for more info after the allegiances and prologue.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far? Least favorite?**

 **AOTD: Either Duskkit or Nightkit. Both are awesome.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	3. Chapter 2

Duskkit was awoken by the noise of birds chattering. She crossly twitched her ears and shut her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

The birds persisted their noisy calls, so the young tan tabby slowly clambered out of the nest and trudged outside.

Snowpelt was lounging on a warm rock, surrounded by Crystalheart and Moonsong. Duskkit noticed the tom looked uncomfortable even though he was sitting with two beautiful she-cats. The kitten shrugged it off and observed the rest of the camp.

Darkheart was quietly sitting, back straight, in the shade. Her mate, Blackfur, dozed beside her. Duskkit waved her tail to Darkheart, who smiled wearily in response.

Not far away, Applekit and Gingerkit were tumbling about into the grass. Duskkit glanced around the clearing, then began to bound towards the older kits.

Before she could reach them, she leapt right into a thick, muscled wall of white fur. The fur was cold and slick, making it seem lifeless. Dead.

Duskkit rubbed her nose. "Hey, you better watch-"

"What's this? A low-rank _kit_ telling _me_ to watch it? Ha."

Duskkit stopped speaking. Her body tensed up in fear, and before she could bolt, the white tom strutted away.

Applekit nudged Gingerkit, and they slowly trotted over to Duskkit. "Are you okay?" Applekit whispered, his eyes wide.

Duskkit nodded silently, her heart pounding. Gingerkit helped her to her paws and led her to where he had been playing previously.

Applekit settled down and began to groom his reddish-gray fur. Duskkit watched him, her eyes fixed on his bright yellow paws.

A bright voice behind her made Gingerkit yelp in surprise. "Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'?"

Duskkit relaxed. _Blightkit_. The tiny silver tabby noticed Applekit's still-scared expression and her face melted into a mask of concern. "What happened?"

Duskkit shivered and beckoned her friend closer. "I was coming to say hi to Applekit and Gingerkit when I crashed into Whitestar."

Blightkit looked horrified. "Oh no!" she gasped. "That must have been terrifying!"

Gingerkit broke in. "It was scary just watching it. Whitestar was just towering over Duskkit, and he looked..."

Duskkit shivered again and crouched down. "Terrifying."

The four stayed silent for a long time, contemplating the event. Finally, Applekit spoke.

"Gingerkit and I are becoming apprentices today." he mewed, his voice quiet.

Duskkit blinked, surprised. "Cool," she said, then winced at how uninterested she sounded.

Blightkit nodded, her mouth shut tight. Duskkit noticed her scarred eye was slightly closed, as if she was about to go to sleep. Her other eye was wide open.

A call from across the clearing echoed in Duskkit's ears. Gingerkit and Applekit stood. "That'll be us," Gingerkit sighed. "Ma's going to clean us until we have no fur left."

Blightkit watched the two trot off. Duskkit nudged her friend. "Who do you think are going to be their mentors?"

Blightkit thought for a moment. "I think Darkheart will give Gingerkit to Leaftumble," she decided. "They have similar personalities. And then she'll apprentice Applekit to your father."

Duskkit purred and nudged the silver tabby. "I've told you, and so have Nettlespring, Nightkit, Shadowkit, and my mother. You can call us your family now."

Blightkit laughed and rolled her eyes, gaining back her normal attitude. "Fine. Darkheart'll give Applekit to Dad." She giggled again. "Good enough?"

Duskkit nodded. "Sure."

Across the clearing, Berryspot was roughly grooming Applekit. Duskkit laughed as she heard the tom's cross meows. "Ma, quit it! I'm clean enough!"

Blightkit purred and made a face. "I'm glad we don't have to deal with that until half a moon passes!"

* * *

Later that day, as the sun began setting, Duskkit noticed the air seemed tenser. She studied the low-rank warriors' faces, noticing that all of them had worry in their eyes.

Finally, Darkheart whispered the summons and the low-rank cats crept out of their dens and into the shade. Duskkit followed Nightkit and Shadowkit, Blightkit on her tail.

Darkheart crouched on a low rock, her eyes shadowed. "Applekit, Gingerkit, come forward," she called quietly.

The two tom-kits slipped forward. Duskkit leaned forward, anticipation making her tail twitch.

Darkheart beckoned to Gingerkit. "Gingerkit," she murmured, "Your mentor will be Leaftumble, and you shall now be known as Gingerpaw. The low-rank cats of BrightClan accept you as an apprentice, and we hope that the Starlight Council thinks the same."

Blightkit nudged Duskkit, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Told you," she whispered.

Darkheart repeated the ceremony with Applekit, naming him Applepaw and apprenticing him to Blackfur. There was a quick, hushed chanting of "Gingerpaw, Applepaw," and then the crowd dispersed, darting into their poorly-woven dens.

Duskkit followed her siblings back to the nest. The nursery seemed oddly empty. Outside, there was a quiet argument, then a sigh. A low-rank warrior named Loudtooth slipped inside, her belly unusually large.

"Leaftumble made me move in here," the tan-speckled she-cat moaned, pulling together a nest. "Says I need to rest before the kits come." With that, the she-cat curled up and was asleep in heartbeats.

Duskkit tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. She noticed her siblings couldn't sleep either; they kept stirring and rolling over.

Finally, Nightkit sat up and prodded their mother awake. Duskkit stood and stretched, her eyes burning.

Dustfoot looked a bit confused. "Wha- why aren't you all asleep?"

Shadowkit shared a glance with the other three she-kits, then replied. "It's too quiet."

Dustfoot nodded. "I agree. Applepaw and Gingerpaw weren't that loud, but now it's like we're all almost deafened."

Duskkit nodded, agreeing with her mother's statement. After a moment of silence, Dustfoot spoke again. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby?"

Nightkit blinked slowly. "Yes," she murmured, eyes drooping.

Dustfoot smiled. "All of you settle down, now," she purred quietly. She waited until the foursome had laid down, then began singing.

"From the halls of power, to the fortress tower..."

Duskkit liked the sound of her mother's voice. Soft, respectful, but strong.

"Not a stone will be left on stone... let the king beware for your justice tears every tyrant from his throne..."

Nightkit was already asleep. Shadowkit had her eyes shut, and Blightkit's eyelids were dropping.

"The hungry poor shall weep no more for the food they can never earn... there are tables spread, every mouth be fed, for the world is about to turn."

Duskkit yawned. Her eyes instinctively began closing, but she forced them open. _No! I have to hear the end!_

Dustfoot's eyes were clouded in thought, but she kept singing.

"My heart shall sing of the day you bring... let the fires of justice burn..."

Blightkit and Shadowkit were asleep. Duskkit finally shut her eyes. Blackness began to creep into her mind.

"Wipe away all tears, for the dawn draws near... the world is about to turn."

With that, Duskkit fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Duskkit woke to the birds chattering. She sighed and stood. _It's pointless to try to fall back asleep,_ she grumbled inwardly. _Those stupid birds will never shut up._

She slowly trotted outside and sat by the entrance to wash her face. Between swipes of her paw, she noticed a new structure by the high-rank warriors' den. Echoshine was sitting guard outside it, looking disgusted.

Duskkit shrugged. _Hm. I wonder what it is._

She settled down in the grass and watched the camp begin to stir. Tinydawn darted out of the low-rank warriors' den, her face masked with anxiousness. She exchanged a word with Sunpelt, then sat beside him. Whitestar was sitting on a warm rock, his eyes closed.

Duskkit narrowed her eyes. Snowpelt ducked out of the high-rank warriors' den and bounded to Whitestar. The gray tom whispered something in the leader's ear.

Duskkit nearly shrieked as Whitestar roared. "Get the prisoner!" he snarled, his face contorted into a mask of fury.

Duskkit shivered as Snowpelt darted to the new den. Whitestar leapt onto the Tallrock and thundered, "BrightClan, gather under the Tallrock to hear my words!" As the low-rank warriors began to spill out of their den, Whitestar's eyes narrowed. "The low-rank scum at the back, of course," he snarled.

Shadowkit skittered outside, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Wha's goin' on?" she mumbled.

Duskkit shrugged. "I dunno."

Snowpelt, accompanied by Crystalheart, dragged a dirt-covered, heavily wounded pale brown tabby from the new den. Duskkit gasped when she saw the lame foot trailing behind.

 _Kinkpaw?! What did she do? What'll happen to her?_

It would be the first day Duskkit questioned why she lived in BrightClan.

It would also be her time witnessing a public execution.

* * *

 **Ooh cliffieeeee**

 **I have news: I am starting a forum! It will be called WonderClan, where cats can do/be whoever they want. They can have wings, they can teleport, etc.**

 **Okay, so I have other awesome news. It's about the...**

 **NEW WARRIORS SERIES COMING OUT**

 **I not kidding. If you don't want to know anything about it, close the tab and go somewhere else. Shoo!**

 **nothing here.**

 **nope.**

 **~SPOILER ALERT~**

 **Okay, so the new series revolves around Bramblestar's kits, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. I know this for a fact because I read a little excerpt from the back of Moth Wing's Something at a bookstore last night. Sparkpaw gets apprenticed to Cherryfall, and Alderpaw is apprenticed to Molewhisker. They also have two dead siblings: Juniperkit, a tom, who died a few seconds after birth, and Dandelionkit, who was very weak and died a while after the birth.**

 **Now, that's all I know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Go check out WonderClan in an hour! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	4. Chapter 3

The sun seemed to become colder, harsher, as Kinkpaw was led to the center of the clearing.

Duskkit stared at the disgraced apprentice, noticing the thick, weeping wounds her body possessed. Whitestar glared at the low-rank warriors from Tallrock, his face scrunched into a fearsome sneer.

Snowpelt and Crystalheart dropped Kinkpaw onto the dirt and marched away. Snowpelt looked a bit sad, Duskkit noticed.

Whitestar leapt to his paws and leaned over the edge of Tallrock. "Kinkpaw," he hissed slowly. "You decided to run away."

Kinkpaw merely groaned from where she lay; she had made no attempt to get to her paws.

Whitestar continued, his voice becoming its natural icy, sharp tone. "And you failed. Miserably."

Duskkit shivered, though her mind was racing with a sick curiosity. _Hurry up, Whitestar. I wanna know what happened!_

Kinkpaw's battered body trembled, and Whitestar snarled. "Get up!" he ordered. His fur was pricked, his teeth gleaming.

Kinkpaw slowly, painfully struggled to her paws. Duskkit noticed the apprentic's lame foot was nearly severed from her leg; it was dangling from a few strings of blood-soaked flesh.

Whitestar sat down, his eyes gleaming. "Raccoonpaw, come here." Below him, Kinkpaw keeled over.

The brown tom stumbled into the clearing. His eyes were wide and scared.

Duskkit blinked, then turned her gaze to Whitestar. The tom was smirking now.

Raccoonpaw glanced at his sister and shivered violently.

Whitestar leaned forward. "Kill her," he hissed.

Duskkit gasped, along with all of the other low-rank cats. _Whitestar ordered Raccoonpaw to kill his sister? That- that's terrible! He can't do it!_

Raccoonpaw squirmed, his paws skittering nervously on the dirt. "I- I-" he stuttered.

Whitestar leaned farther forward; he was now in danger of toppling off of Tallrock. "Do it, and I'll give you your warrior name and make you a high-rank warrior."

Kinkpaw moaned. Blood began to spill a bit faster out of her wounds.

Raccoonpaw stared at his wounded sibling, then snapped his gaze to Whitestar. "I can't," he mewed, his voice cracking. "She's- she's my _sister_."

Whitestar sighed disappointedly, leaning back. "Can't, or won't?" he purred. "Cloudpaw, dear, come out here."

Duskkit watched the fluffy white pelt slip through the crowd and join the siblings and leader in the clearing.

Whitestar blinked, his gaze warming. "Kill them, sweet," he hissed. "Kill them for your warrior name."

Cloudpaw looked a bit confused, but she did as she was told. Raccoonpaw dodged out of the way as the high-rank apprentice leapt, exposing his sister's bleeding body.

Duskkit sucked in a sharp breath as Cloudpaw landed, claws unsheathed, on the older apprentice's shoulder. Before a heartbeat passed, the white apprentice grasped Kinkpaw's neck in her maw and tugged harshly.

Duskkit almost screamed as Cloudpaw ripped out the brown tabby's throat. Being seated near the front, gore splattered the emerald grass at her paws. The blades absorbed the liquid, becoming a unearthly crimson.

Raccoonpaw wailed. Cloudpaw kicked away Kinkpaw's twitching body and marched forward, her blue eyes locked on Raccoonpaw.

The fight was brutal. Duskkit watched, horrified, as Cloudpaw proceeded to rip away Raccoonpaw's ears, nose, and eyes. Finally, the white she-cat slashed the tom open from chin to tail.

The high-rank warriors cheered, their faces lit with sick glee. Duskkit sat silent, horrified, as the images from the battles replayed themselves over and over in her shattered brain.

Whitestar smiled coldly at the blood-soaked apprentice. "Cloudpaw," he purred, "you have successfully killed two low-ranking scum for their crimes. Under the eyes of the Starlight Council, I name you Cloudblossom. We honor your loyalty to BrightClan and welcome you as a high-rank warrior."

The high-rank warriors roared, smiling, welcoming the bloody apprentice to their ranks. Duskkit and the other low-rank cats stared in shocked silence until Whitestar snarled, "Cheer for your new leader!"

Only then did the darker-furred warriors mumble a praise or two.

Whitestar waved his tail for silence, then resumed speaking. "Applepaw, you will serve Cloudblossom," he hissed, "and Berryspot will serve Shinefur. The meeting is done."

Duskkit stumbled away. She was vaguely aware of Nightkit, Shadowkit, and Blightkit following her.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, they reached the nursery. Dustfoot stirred as the four trudged in. "What happened?" she questioned. "Duskkit, why is there blood on your paws?"

For an answer, Duskkit buried her face in her mother's fur and wailed.

* * *

Half a moon passed. The rain eventually washed away the crimson from the grass in the clearing. Kinkpaw and Raccoonpaw's bodies were hung from a tree at the edge of the camp; the corpses swayed at every gentle breeze.

Dustfoot called her daughters into the den one day. Now a bit matured, the four she-kits, led by Shadowkit, padded into the nursery and sat in their nests.

Dustfoot stared critically at each one of them. Duskkit shivered as her mother's gaze, now hard and cold, landed on her, calculating her face, body, and expression.

"Shadowkit, straighten your back," Dustfoot suddenly snapped. "Nightkit, lift your muzzle. Blightkit, unfold your ears. Good. Duskkit, steady your paws and stop widening your eyes."

The four females complied, scared of this fierce version of their mother. Dustfoot sniffed. "Good enough," she grumbled. "Now, keep these necessities in mind when you are around high-rankers."

Duskkit tried to keep her chin in the air, her feet steady, back straight, and eyes narrowed as her mother listed off the essentials.

"Only speak when spoken to. Talk quietly and respectfully. Keep your posture firm; don't slouch. Maintain eye contact. Never talk back. Don't disobey any high-ranker orders."

Shadowkit looked frightened.

Duskkit sighed. Dustfoot instantly turned on her, mouth curled in a snarl. "Another one," she hissed. "Don't make any movements or noises that suggest that you don't want to obey orders."

The four kits leaned back. Nightkit sat stoically, her face set in a grim expression. Shadowkit was shivering, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Dustfoot noticed her daughter holding back the liquid and sighed.

"Oh, my darlings," she whispered, beckoning them closer. Duskkit shuffled forward hesitantly, afraid that her mother would lash out with harsh words. Shadowkit took a timid step forward, then hurried to Dustfoot's belly and buried her face in the downy black fluff.

Slowly, Duskkit moved forward. _Please don't say mean things, please don't say mean things,_ her mind chanted, repeating the phrase over and over.

Dustfoot swept her in with a plumy black tail. "My dears, I'm so very sorry. I must teach you these things," she murmured. Duskkit shivered, resting her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Shadowkit was sniffling into Dustfoot's pelt, while Nightkit and Blightkit carefully observed their mother.

"You're becoming apprentices soon, my sweets. Tomorrow, in fact."

Duskkit bolted upright. A fierce emotion was twisting her stomach into a knot- fear.

Nightkit took a step back, her fiery expression crumbling. "No, no, no," the black kit chanted. "No, I don't want to. No, no, no!"

Dustfoot sighed and pulled her daughter closer. "I don't want you to leave either," she confessed. "It's a very dangerous world out there, and I don't want you- any of you- to get hurt."

Duskkit shivered and nestled against her mother's shoulder. _I'm different,_ she realized. _Ever since Kinkpaw and Raccoonpaw died. Me and my sisters have all had our minds' innocence ripped away._

Dustfoot settled in her nest, tucking her tail around her daughters. "I love you, my children. I love you with all my heart."

* * *

A pale shape slipped from a cave. Moments later, it was joined by a silver tabby female and a pale gray tom. Moonlight shone down into the clearing, lighting the cats' pelts with silver.

Two dark bundles swung from a tree, twisting in the fierce wind. The pale gray tom quietly climbed up the tree and freed the swinging objects; they fell with a quiet _splat_ to the grass below.

The tom looked sickened, his claws unsheathing as he clambered down the tree.

"Shall I take Raccoonpaw, Whitestar?"

The pale tom, who had been hiding in the shadows, sneered. "Yes. I'll carry this rotting scum. Frostydawn, lead the way."

The silver tabby lead the two toms out of the clearing and into the forest. Behind them, a stooped shape stumbled out of a den and followed the trio.

Frostydawn led the toms to a river, swollen and angry. Water washed over the banks with each surge; a cat would drown within seconds. Through the trees, a cracked stone plate with a twisted tree shone in the moonlight. Vines hanging from the crooked tree swung ominously in the wind.

The pale gray tom dropped his bundle on the ground; upon closer inspection, it was a cat's corpse, rotting. The eyes were gone, along with the nose and ears.

Whitestar hissed as a mangled shape slumped to the ground. Shaking out his pelt, he whispered, "Snowpelt, how about a quick swim in the stream before we head to our nests? We'll have to wash off these scumbags' filth before going into camp."

The gray tom, Snowpelt, nodded hesitantly. Frostydawn sat on the bank, inching back as water droplets sprayed her paws. "Drop 'em," she commanded softly.

Snowpelt gently picked up the corpse beside him and leaned over the raging river. Something dark and evil-smelling slipped out of a deep gash on the dead cat's belly; it hung, suspended, occasionally being hit by the rogue wave.

Snowpelt shivered visibly and dropped the body. It was instantly swallowed by the waves; never to be seen again.

Whitestar's nostrils flared in disgust as he grasped the body's scruff. A deep, gaping hole in the neck showed the gleam of bone, stained a pale rust color.

Before the white tom could drop the corpse into the river, the bushes shook madly behind him. A brown dappled she-cat exploded from the underbrush, the silver swirls on her haunches heaved slightly with each breath.

"So this is what you do," the she-cat rasped. Her eyes were haunted, shadowed by mad grief.

Whitestar set the corpse on the ground and smirked. "Yes, Archwillow," he purred softly. "This is how we dispose of the... rule-breakers."

The she-cat, Archwillow, took a shaky step forward. "Is this what you did to my Flowerpaw?" she hissed, her voice rising in volume with each word. "Did you kill her and dump her in this DarkClan-cursed river?"

Whitestar delicately licked his paw and drew it over his whiskers. "Well, we didn't use our claws," he murmured. "We used that tree over there." He pointed with his tail at the lone, twisted tree in the center of the stone platform.

Archwillow snapped her eyes to the tree, then took another step forward. "You killed her there?" she snapped, jaw trembling. "How?"

Whitestar kicked the corpse into the river. It disappeared under the surging water, the hole in its neck filled with foam.

"Snowpelt, Frostydawn. If you please."

Snowpelt marched forward and seized Archwillow. Frostydawn followed suit, and they dragged the spitting she-cat through the trees.

Whitestar sauntered ahead. He pulled a vine from the tree and wrapped it firmly around a sturdy branch. Below the limb, a broken branch dangled.

Snowpelt grabbed Archwillow's scruff and heaved her onto the broken branch. Frostydawn held the dangling bit up with her back, and Snowpelt shoved the elder onto the snapped part of the branch.

Whitestar took the vine and wrapped it firmly around Archwillow's neck twice, then tucked the loose end under one of the loops.

Snowpelt replaced Frostydawn at the end of the branch as Whitestar settled himself before Archwillow. The brown dappled she-cat was silent, still; she was frozen with fear.

"You know too much, Archwillow," Whitestar hissed. "The only reason you're an elder is because your stupid mangepelted medicine cat said you needed rest."

The tom paused, examining the old she-cat's quivering hind legs, her paws planted firmly on the broken part of the branch.

"You'll be the first, last, and only elder to disgrace BrightClan." Whitestar hissed. He turned away, flicking an ear in Snowpelt's direction. "Go ahead."

There was a loud snap. A nightingale cooed as it flapped into the night, disturbed by the sudden noise.

Whitestar turned, his mouth curving into a small, cold smile at the sight of the dangling body. "Snowtail, dispose of the corpse. I need to go wash the low-rank blood off my fur."

* * *

 **Well, this was a dark chapter. It's what happens when Cherrystone gets three hours of sleep.**

 **Um... thoughts?**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Whitestar so far? What about Snowpelt?**

 **Oh yeah, if I ever typed Snowpelt as Snowtail, forgive me. His name was originally supposed to be Snowtail.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the... chapter? Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	5. Chapter 4

"BrightClan! Gather!"

Duskkit awoke to the yowl of Whitestar. Shadowkit was already halfway outside, and Nightkit followed on her heels. Blightkit was still sleeping.

"Wake up." Duskkit prodded her sister. Blightkit groaned and slowly clambered to her paws. "Whazzit?"

"Meeting," Duskkit replied shortly. She padded outside and sat beside her siblings.

Whitestar was perched on the Tallrock. Below him, four pale-furred shapes sat, waiting.

After every cat had settled down, Whitestar began speaking. "Today, four of our children will become apprentices," he rumbled.

Duskkit glanced around. Rivershimmer and Shinefur were sitting together, proud grins on their faces.

"Glimmerkit, come forward," Whitestar called.

The slim white she-kit padded forward.

"Glimmerkit, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Glimmerpaw. Your mentor is Echoshine."

Echoshine padded forward and tapped noses with Glimmerpaw. Duskkit felt her stomach twist.

"Shimmerkit, come forward."

Glimmerpaw's twin marched determinedly forward, stopping only a few mouse-lengths from the Tallrock.

"Shimmerkit, you are now to be known as Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Moonsong."

The most beautiful she-cat in BrightClan sauntered forward and touched noses with her apprentice. They retreated into the crowd.

"Stormkit, come forward."

The already well-muscled tom swaggered a few steps forward, then sat again.

"Stormkit, until you're made a warrior, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor is Icetail."

Stormpaw didn't wait for his mentor to reach him; he bounded forward and tapped noses quickly with the white-tailed tom.

"Blizzardkit. Come forward, my son."

Duskkit sighed as Blizzardkit moved forward. His silver dapples were turned gold by the sun.

"Blizzardkit, you shall now be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor is Frozenpelt."

Frozenpelt slunk out of the crowd and touched his pale nose to Blizzardpaw's gray one. Together, they crept away.

"The meeting is over!" Whitestar purred. "Congratulations to our new apprentices!"

The Clan split, the high-rank warriors off to their dens to nap, the low-rank warriors to the shade-cloaked meeting place.

"Low-rank warriors, gather," Darkheart whispered. Duskkit felt her paws walk her body forward. _It's time._

Dustfoot urged her daughters forward. Nightkit slowly crept forward, fear evident in her eyes.

"Nightkit, Shadowkit, Duskkit, and Blightkit, please come forward."

Duskkit sat down in front of Darkheart. Her sisters' pelts were slightly bushed out, brushing hers as they sat beside her.

"Nightkit, you shall now be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor shall be Tinydawn."

The tiny cream and white tabby bounced out of the crowd and touched noses with Nightpaw, then led her away.

"Blightkit, your name will now be Blightpaw. Your mentor is Blossomsnow."

Duskkit shivered as the she-cat moved out of the crowd. Formerly a high-rank warrior, the she-cat bore an ugly scar down her spine that had stripped away her high-rank privileges. The she-cats touched noses and retreated into the crowd.

"Shadowkit, you shall be named Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Sunpelt."

Sunpelt padded forward and touched noses with Shadowpaw; his grief for Petalpaw still lingered in his gaze.

"Duskkit. Your name is now Duskpaw. I will be your mentor."

Duskpaw sat in shock for a moment. _Darkheart is my mentor? Why?_

The gray and black tabby was suddenly standing in front of her. "Touch noses with me," the low-rank leader instructed softly.

Duskpaw hesitantly tapped her nose to Darkheart's, wincing at how cold it was.

"Well, that was nice, but we have more important matters to get to."

Duskpaw spun around at the cold voice. Whitestar was standing at the back of the crowd, the new high-rank apprentices behind him.

"You, the new scum. Come here."

Nightpaw slowly moved forward, tailed by Shadowpaw and Blightpaw. Duskpaw followed, wary of the high-rankers.

Whitestar smiled coolly at them. "We're going to play a little... game," he purred. "It's called Hunt."

The white tom moved to the side, revealing the high-rank apprentices. "These apprentices are the hunters. You four are prey. The goal of the game: survive."

Duskpaw eyed Blizzardpaw. The tom was staring at his paws, shifting them around.

Whitestar sat down. "You have until sunhigh to catch your prey," he meowed, addressing the high-rank apprentices. "The first one you... catch, I would say, is the one who will serve you for the rest of their and your lives."

Turning his gaze to the low-rank apprentices, Whitestar spoke again. "We'll give you five minutes to hide," he purred. "Don't leave BrightClan territory. Go."

Duskpaw dashed off, her sisters following. _Out the tunnel, into the forest, look for a tree, hide in a tree, tree, tree..._

Shadowpaw split from the group and dashed to a large bramble thicket. Nightpaw followed, but raced past the brambles and dove into a small, dry riverbed.

Blightpaw ran a bit faster. "Good luck," she panted, then dove into a garden of ferns.

Duskpaw spotted it up ahead; a large, twisted oak. Many leaves were still in the tree.

She raced forward and sprang onto the first low branch. Her hind paw slipped a bit.

"Go, hunters! Catch the prey!" called Whitestar's voice. Duskpaw cursed, and began the slippery, dangerous journey to the next branch.

* * *

He walked forward. The two females headed in the opposite direction. His brother nodded to him. "I'm going for Blightpaw."

He merely sat his gaze forward, mentally following the trail of fear-scent. "I'll get Duskpaw."

His brother's whiskers twitched once, and then he was gone, leaving just a rattling holly bush.

He began to jog forward, taking the same path his prey had. The scent trail wove over, under, and around items on the trail, making it somewhat hard to follow.

He heard a scream and Glimmerpaw's triumphant yowl. "There goes Shadowpaw," he muttered under his breath.

He kept following the female apprentice's scent. After a few minutes had passed, another yowl, this time from Shimmerpaw, echoed through the forest.

The birds were chirping merrily. One sparrow in particular landed on the ground in front of him, pecking at something.

He resisted the urge to catch the real prey, and slowly flung a paw forward to shoo it away. The sparrow cawed angrily as it fluttered into the trees.

Just ahead, a large oak towered above the rest of the trees. Most of the leaves were still on the branches, and his prey's scent made a beeline for it.

"Bingo," he whispered.

* * *

Duskpaw winced when she heard Shadowpaw scream. A moment later, Glimmerpaw yowled triumphantly.

 _Ugh. This is uncomfortable. The leaves are all prickly and the branch is poking into my paw pads._

Another yowl bounced through the trees. Shimmerpaw.

 _Shadowpaw and Nightpaw are gone. It's just me and Blightkit now. And I think I'm going to go find a different spot._

Slowly, carefully, she crept down the tree, wincing every time her paw was stabbed by a stray splinter of wood. Finally, she reached the ground.

She took a small step forward and was bowled over by a _something_.

The something was muscled, silver-dappled, and a tom. She shut her eyes.

Duskpaw hissed when they finally stopped rolling. Her back was pressed against the ground, and the tom was on top of her.

She opened her eyes to find herself nose-to-nose with Blizzardpaw.

* * *

 **Ugh.. bad ending... sorry.**

 **My rabbit died on Tuesday morning of unknown reasons. I blame my depression on this crappy chapter, haha**

 **QOTC: What do you think will happen next?**

 **QOTD: Should I start a Web Shows fanfic about Jacksepticeye and an OC? I don't know if I should or not. Would you guys read it?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	6. Chapter 5

The walk back to camp was silent and awkward. Duskpaw kept her eyes on the ground, walking slightly behind Blizzardpaw. The tom would occasionally glance over his shoulder from time to time.

"Well done, my son," Whitestar praised as they reached the camp entrance. "You, your brother, and the she-cats will eat first tonight."

Blizzardpaw dipped his head and led Duskpaw to the medicine cat den. "You can see if your sisters are in there," he muttered.

Duskpaw bowed slightly, then hurried into the dark space. Ginger paws and a muzzle glowed out of the shadows, occasionally being obscured by Doespring's dusty brown pelt.

Nightpaw smiled weakly when Duskpaw approached. "Hey," she rasped. "Who'd you get?"

Duskpaw noticed several long, shallow wounds on her sister's flank. "Blizzardpaw. He ambushed me when I went to find a better spot."

Nightpaw nodded. "I was discovered a few moments after Shadowpaw. I have Shimmerpaw."

Shadowpaw's scent drifted forth. Duskpaw looked around for her somewhat-immature sister, freezing when she spotted a still black and brown tabby shoulder.

Doespring seemed to notice her fear. "Oh, she'll be fine. I've given the babe a large dose of poppy seeds to keep her calm. Glimmerpaw really scratched her up."

Duskpaw sighed in relief. "Thanks, Doespring. I'll see you later, Nightpaw."

Outside, she spotted Whitestar speaking quietly with Blizzardpaw. Whitestar glanced her way, shuddered in disgust, then nudged Blizzardpaw. The silver-dappled tom sighed and trotted across the clearing.

"My dad said I need to _know_ you," Blizzardpaw mumbled. "Let's talk over there, by your den."

Duskpaw followed him, sitting just like her mother had taught her. _Eyes narrowed, paws steady, back straight, tail still..._

Blizzardpaw settled himself comfortably among the ferns. "Um... what's you favorite... fresh-kill?"

Duskpaw blinked. "Squirrel." _Such a generic question! I think I'm right in thinking that when Whitestar told Blizzardpaw to_ know _me, he meant find out all my secrets so he can blackmail me if he ever has to._

Blizzardpaw's whiskers twitched. "Me too. Now you ask me a question."

Duskpaw felt her eyes widen. _Is that allowed?_

"What is your favorite color?"

Blizzardpaw smiled. "Orange. What's yours?"

Duskpaw grinned back at him. "A tie between indigo, orange, and yellow."

A sharp, cool voice interrupted. "What do you value most about our Clan, mangepelt?"

Duskpaw forced herself to turn around and reply calmly. "I value the high-rank warriors and the Starlight Council, since they both guide us to the right decisions."

Whitestar slunk forward to sit beside his son. "Average answer," he sniffed. "What traits do you think are most valuable?"

Duskpaw thought for a moment. "Strength, quick wits, the ability to protect the high-rank warriors."

Blizzardpaw looked confused. Duskpaw flicked an ear. _This isn't me._

Whitestar snorted. "I've had that answer countless times. Final question- what is your biggest personality pet peeve?"

Duskpaw frowned. "Thick-headedness or the inability to comprehend a situation."

Whitestar silently got up and stalked to his den. Blizzardpaw's shoulders were tense. "You may go," he meowed.

Duskpaw dipped her head and ducked inside the low-rank apprentice den. Applepaw was grooming his chest fur.

"Hi," he mewed between licks. "Who'd you get?"

"Blizzardpaw."

Applepaw smirked. "Strong and silent, eh? I've got Cloudblossom, and between you and me-" he paused, leaning in close. "That she-cat is a freakin' _brat._ Always squealing, _Applepaw, do this, Applepaw, get me a mouse,_ blah blah."

Duskpaw smiled apologetically. "Where should I make my nest?" she asked.

Applepaw patted a plush, furry bed next to his dirty, drab one. "I made it for you."

Duskpaw purred and licked her friend's cheek. "Thank you! I should probably start making Nightpaw, Shadowpaw, and Blightpaw nests now."

Applepaw shook his head. "No, you sleep. I'll take care of it."

Duskpaw began to protest, but Applepaw gently pushed her into her nest. "Rest," the older tom purred. "I'll wake you if anything big happens."

Duskpaw yawned. _I am a bit tired_ , she thought. "Okay," she sighed. "Thanks for making the nests for me." She shut her eyes and tumbled into sleep.

Unknown to the tan tabby, Applepaw paused before exiting the drafty den. "I would run to the moon for you," he whispered, then darted to get more moss.

* * *

"Foxes! Foxes!"

Duskpaw awoke with a gasp. Her dream flooded back into her mind; she had been chased around camp by Applepaw, who was trying to convince her that adders were nice.

Outside, the camp bustled. Nightpaw was sound asleep in her new nest, back pressed against Shadowpaw's. The call came again. "Foxes! At the east border!"

Duskpaw froze. _Foxes? And that's Blightpaw's voice!_

She rushed outside. Blightpaw was slumped, panting, in the center of the clearing. A few scratches marred her haunches and shoulders.

Whitestar emerged from his den. "Where is my son?" he growled.

Blightpaw raised her head, too tired and scared to be polite. "He told me to come here," she hissed. "He's fighting the fox right now." She collapsed on her side. Doespring rushed out and pulled the exhausted apprentice to her den.

 _I will visit her later,_ Duskpaw thought. _She'll be fine._

Whitestar's usually judgemental expression turned to one of slight alarm. Shinefur wailed, Blizzardpaw pressed to her side.

Darkheart immediately sprung forward. "Nettlespring, Sunpelt, Tinydawn, Leaftumble, Blackfur, and Blossomsnow, come with me fight the fox. Applepaw and Gingerpaw, go with us and bring Stormpaw back to camp. Go, go, go!"

Duskpaw watched the patrol dash out of the camp. Faint pawsteps sounded behind her.

"Hey, um, Duskpaw."

Duskpaw turned. Blizzardpaw was sitting a few inches behind her. Out in the forest, there was a howl and hissing.

"Hello, Blizzardpaw," Duskpaw replied.

They stared at each other in an awkward, slightly scared state. Then Blizzardpaw ducked his head. "How do you think they're doing?"

Duskpaw listened. There were a few barks, a yowl, then hissing. "I think they'll be okay," she answered. "Maybe a few will come back unhurt."

Shinefur wailed from across the clearing. Blizzardpaw stood. "I gotta go comfort my mom. Bye. Oh, and if you want to, you can eat."

"Bye."

Duskpaw watched the tom trot to his mother and press his head to her side. The air in the camp was full of tension.

There was one last howl, then cheering. The scent of blood suddenly tainted the air. Whitestar leapt to his paws. "Stormpaw!"

Applepaw and Gingerpaw staggered into the camp, supported a half-conscious Stormpaw. The white tom was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and tail, but had enough strength to raise his head and rasp, "Is... Blightpaw... okay?"

Frostydawn rushed out of her den with a bundle of herbs and began patching Stormpaw's wounds. _Wow,_ Duskpaw thought as the high-rank medicine cat deftly plastered a thick cobweb on he shoulder wound. _When a high-ranker is hurt, Frostydawn can really work!_

Within two minutes, Stormpaw was bandaged, dosed with poppy seeds, and carried to the high-rank medicine cat den. Whitestar, Shinefur, and Blizzardpaw followed, their white and silver tails poking out.

From the low-rank nursery, Loudtooth yowled, "Doespring!"

The medicine cat rushed out of her den, carrying borage and a stick. Leaftumble followed, his expression one of pure panic.

Duskpaw sighed and headed to the fresh-kill pile. _This is the craziest day ever._

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry about not updating Monday and Wednesday. Monday involved a random shopping spree right at the time I usually update. I planned to update on Tuesday, but we went and saw Star Wars (which is AWESOME), and on Wednesday we had to prepare a bunch of stuff for Christmas Eve dinner. I'm sorry! T-T**

 **QOTD: What do you think about Blizzardpaw's relationship with Duskpaw? What do think about Stormpaw's concern for Blightpaw's health/safety?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter gets really dark towards the end. Whitestar goes cray-cray. There'll be no A/N as well. Hope you enjoy! - _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: Don't blame me for the darkness. It's my fingers that write the story. Seriously. It gets very dark. If you have something to say or something wrong with it, just don't read this chapter, or don't read the story.**

 **NAME PRONUNCIATIONS:**

 **Enophiba- _ee-no-fee-buh_**

 **Bredumes- _breh-doo-mez_**

 **Sahorah- _suh-hor-uh_**

 **Lilopuv- _lee-low-poove_**

 **Hukmetow- _huck-me-tow (like ow but with a_ t _at the beginning_**

* * *

He carefully crept through the brambles. Behind him, his son, daughters, mate, and mother followed without complaint.

 _Only twenty more fox-lengths and we're out,_ he thought.

"I smell rogue. Search the area."

He cursed silently and froze, his family doing the same. A small tan tabby was sniffing her way towards them, following the growing reek of fear-scent. Her eyes locked on his; one gray, one orange.

She stared for a moment, then shrieked, "They're over here!"

A handsome white tom and a small silver dappled tom quickly made their way to the she-cat's side. A black and gray tabby joined them.

He sighed and slipped out of the brambles, knowing they were caught. The white tom studied them balefully. "Filthy dark-furs," he muttered. In a louder voice, he announced, "I am Whitestar, leader of BrightClan. What are your names and why are you here?"

His mother began. "I am Enophiba," she rasped. "My son is over there, the gray and black one."

He blinked, shivering at the coldness in Whitestar's gaze. "I am Bredumes," he answered. His mate glanced at him, then turned back to Whitestar. "I am Sahorah. Bredumes is my mate and these are my kits, Hukmetow and Lilopuv."

Something sparked in Whitestar's gaze as it settled on Lilopuv. The black and white patched tom shuffled his paws, his pale blue eyes blinking rapidly.

"It's the mortal reincarnation of Pisces!" the white tom purred. "Come to me, my friend. Bring your mother with you."

Bredumes growled silently as his son and mate crept forward. Hukmetow pressed her black mottled fur against his, watching her brother slowly make his way to Whitestar.

The white tom bowed before Lilopuv. "We are honored by your presence, Pisces," he rumbled. "Duskpaw, escort them back to camp."

The tan tabby, who had been watching with scared fascination, jumped to her paws and led Lilopuv and Sahorah into the brush. Bredumes watched carefully.

Whitestar was suddenly in front of Enophiba. He struck a quick bow on the old black and gray she-cat's head; she gasped and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The small silver dappled tom bounded forward and clouted Hukmetow. Bredumes' daughter fell with a pained cry.

Bredumes hissed. "Why are you doing this?"

Whitestar moved forward, a smile sliding smoothly onto his face. "Because we must, dirtpelt," he meowed, and raised his paw. Before Bredumes could do anything, the large white paw hit his forehead.

* * *

Duskpaw shivered as the black and white patched tom stared at her. He somehow was the reincarnation of Pisces. The young tan tabby didn't know what a Pisces was, but apparently it was very important.

Snowpelt trotted over. "Who are these?" There wasn't the usual scorn the high-rankers had in the voice when they spoke to low-rank cats.

Respectfully, Duskpaw mewed, "The she-cat is Sahorah and the tom is Lilopuv. Whitestar says that he is the reincarnation of... Pisces, I think."

Snowpelt dipped his head to the visitor. "Well, if you need anything, just call for me." He retreated back to his spot next to Moonsong, whom he had been sharing a plump finch with.

Whitestar padded through the entrance, turning the heads of the Clan. Blizzardpaw and Darkheart were at his flanks. "Glowfur, Icetail," the white tom called. "Go to the cave and guard."

Duskpaw shivered. What had Whitestar done to the other three cats?

Sohorah nudged her. "Where are my mate and daughter?"

For an answer, Whitestar yowled the summons. Duskpaw abandoned the two and sat beside Nightpaw, who had been released from the medicine den earlier in the day.

"We have two new members," Whitestar purred. "Sahorah and Lilopuv. Lilopuv is the mortal reincarnation of Pisces and will be honored upon all measures until his death."

The high-rankers cheered. The low-rank warriors exchanged confused glances. Nightpaw whispered, "What's a Pisces?"

Whitestar leapt to the ground. "Meeting adjourned. Shinefur, follow me."

* * *

Shinefur purred as she followed her mate into the forest. Pretty pale pink flowers dangled over the grassy path. Whitestar led her to a sunlit clearing, where he motioned for her to sit.

"Oh, Whitestar, isn't it wonderful?" she purred. "Today is perfect."

Whitestar nodded. "It is. Shinefur, we must talk."

Shinefur eyed the white tom nervously. "About what?"

Whitestar locked eyes with her. "Your death."

Everything froze. The birds stopped chirping, the breeze stilled. The air was heavy with tension. Shinefur took a step back. "Why have you been thinking about my death? How long has this been going on?"

Whitestar laughed. "Oh, I haven't been thinking about it long, just about the last half-hour or so. You see, I like Sahorah."

Shinefur hissed. "What? Why do you want her, a rogue, when you have me? Haven't I been good enough for you?"

The white tom shook his head. "You don't understand. You see, I loved you. We had the perfect sons... and then Sahorah came along. I don't just love her, I _want_ her." A strange, unknown emotion clouded his gaze. "I need her, and I just don't need you."

Shinefur gasped as pearly white claws appeared on the grass. "I want to sink my teeth into her like a mouse," Whitestar growled, taking a wobbly step forward. "I want to devour her until she is just bones."

Shinefur shook her head. "You're crazy!" she panted. "I'm going to tell Snowpelt. He'll get rid of the rogue, and- ah!"

Whitestar pounced. Sinking his white teeth into her neck, he began chewing. Shinefur wailed, feebly clawing at her mate until her strength was gone. Blood pooled around her dead body as Whitestar munched at the gaping hole in her neck. In-between bites, he purred, "Your flesh tastes so good, Sahorah," and "Mmm... so warm and bloody."

As the sun began to set, Whitestar lifted his head and shook it. Blood slicked his fur to his muscles. "Better wash off," he muttered, nervously casting his eyes around the clearing. He hurried to a nearby stream, washing most of the blood off his muzzle. He then ran back to Shinefur's body, rolled a bit in the blood, and scratched himself on the shoulder. Then he darted through the trees, and his yowl was heard in the camp a moment later- "Shinefur is dead!"

A white tom with silver-tipped paws and tail silently crept into the clearing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his pink nose into Shinefur's cool pelt.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered. "I didn't protect you."

* * *

Sahorah frowned as Whitestar pressed himself against her. After he ran back into camp, yowling that his mate had been killed, he declared her as his mate. Sahorah knew that she wasn't _really_ his mate; Bredumes was still alive somewhere, and she would escape with her son and rescue her family.

Whitestar called out, "All cats gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The cats of BrightClan began to merge under the large stone, staring up at their leader expectantly. Two pale-furred cats ducked through the entrance just in time, with no other than Sahorah's family behind them.

The white she-cat gasped at the state of her daughter. Hukmetow's black mottled fur was hanging off her bones, and her face was gaunt and weary. Bredumes and his mother were the same.

"Cats of BrightClan, we are here today to witness the public execution of these three dark-pelts who found their way onto our territory." There were jeers and yowls from the few pale-pelted cats in the front, and unenthusiastic murmurs from the back.

"Who will die first?" Whitestar hissed softly. He flicked and ear in Enophiba's direction. "You, the elderly one. Come here." He leapt down from the rock and waited for the gray she-cat to reach him.

Sahorah watched in terror. Lilopuv pressed against her, his pale blue eyes wide. Snowpelt whispered, _"_ Don't do anything, even during the execution. Whitestar will kill you before you can say _mouse_."

Sahorah growled softly. _Death would be better than watching my mate, daughter, and mother-in-law be killed my_ mate _!_

Whitestar suddenly slashed his claws against Enophiba's throat. The she-cat crumpled silently, already dead. Bredumes screamed, rushing forward to his mother's side.

 _No! Please, no!_

Whitestar struck Bredumes on the back of his neck. There was a sharp _snap_ , and the black and pale gray tom flopped onto his mother's corpse.

Lilopuv whimpered; the young tom was too shocked to completely comprehend the situation. Sahorah felt the same- her paws were numb.

Hukmetow sobbed from her spot on the ground. Sahorah spotted a clear path in the crowd. _Run!_ she screamed silently. _Go! I'll find you, no matter what._

Whitestar merely marched forward and bit down on the black mottled she-cat's neck. Hukmetow struggled for a moment, and with a soft wail, let go of her life.

 _No. No, no, no. They can't be dead!_

Sahorah took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. _This is all just a dream. I'll wake up soon, and then we'll keep traveling all together._

Lilopuv seemed to do the same. BrightClan dispersed, muttering. Whitestar leapt onto Highrock and dipped his head to Snowtail and Lilopuv. "Could you please excuse us for half an hour? Snowpelt, please have the low-rankers make a den for Pisces." The pale gray tom nodded and led Sahorah's son to the clearing.

Whitestar gestured to his den and Sahorah cheerfully padded inside. _We'll have a nice chat, and then I'll wake up._

As soon as she was sitting in the nest, a heavy weight bowled her over from behind. Whitestar's scent wove around her.

"What... are... you... doing?" she gasped, wriggling.

Whitestar lovingly lapped her cheek. "What mates do."

She couldn't remember the next half-hour, even if she tried her hardest. All that lingered was pain.


	8. Chapter 7

He often wished he could leave.

Every day, all day, he was trapped in that muggy, moss-stuffed den while cats forced the prey into is mouth, meowing praises as if they hoped he would actually _like_ them.

Those cats were all white, silver, or gray furred. The dark-pelted cats stayed away, unless someone ordered them to see him.

There was one cat who stood out. Black fur with thick, dark brown tabby stripes slicing through it and blazing amber eyes. She would set prey at his paws and leave, not caring if he ate it or not. She wasn't like the other females, who threw their bodies on his, purring and weaving around him.

It was like she was a mere shadow.

* * *

Duskpaw crept into the nursery, a plump sparrow in her jaws. Loudtooth's gray and tan pelt stood out from the dull brown of the brambly wall behind her. "Duskkit?" came the loud voice. "Is that you?"

The tan apprentice settled herself next to the queen and set the bird at her paws. "It's me, Loudtooth," she purred. "I'm Dusk _paw_ now."

The she-cat chuckled. "Sorry. Did you come to meet the kits?"

"Yes. How many?"

Loudtooth gazed proudly down at her kits. "Four. Three toms and a she-kit. Leaftumble came up with the most _wonderful_ names for two of the toms- Sandkit and Wrenkit. See, those two there."

Duskpaw peered at the toms. Sandkit was like his mother, though his fur was more tan than gray. Wrenkit was a handsome gray color with chestnut patches. "They're wonderful," she purred. "What about the other two?"

Loudtooth gently rested her paw on the remaining tom. He squealed and nestled deeper into her belly fur. "This is Skykit," she whispered, "and the she-kit is Firekit."

Skykit had a solid, dark gray pelt. He was the only one of his siblings to have opened his eyes, and they were the most beautiful blue the young apprentice had ever seen. Firekit had a blazing orange pelt, with thick gray tabby stripes.

"They're beautiful," the tan tabby purred. "Congratulations."

Stepping into the camp was like stepping into another world. The sunlight was sharp, the cats milling about were irritable and spiky-pelted, and the fresh-kill pile was depressingly empty.

Darkheart approached from the side. "Duskpaw. Whitestar has ordered us to go hunting. Glowfur will be coming with us, along with Sunpelt and Shadowpaw."

The ginger tabby and Duskpaw's sister were waiting by the entrance, Glowfur sitting a few tail-lengths away. The tom had a expression of disgust and disdain mingling on his face; to the tan tabby, it made him look like he had swallowed a sour mouse. Shadowpaw kept glancing in amusement at him until Sunpelt nudged her good-naturedly.

"Let's go," Darkheart commanded. The patrol followed her into the forest until they were at the base of the oak Duskpaw had hidden in on her first day as an apprentice. Glowfur settled himself on an enormous root and watched the foursome begin their hunt.

Duskpaw detected a faint scuffling from under a pile of crunchy leaves. A moment later, the head of a squirrel popped up. The apprentice silently stalked forward, then sprung, landing directly on the squirrel. She bit its neck and sat up.

Sunpelt was burying a few voles under a thin layer of soil. Shadowpaw was stalking something, with Darkheart watching from a few tail-lengths behind. Her sister shot forward, then hurried towards Sunpelt with a small but plump hare dangling from her jaws.

Darkheart headed over to Duskpaw. "Nice catch," she commented. "It'll feed a lot of cats, especially with leaf-bare coming soon."

Duskpaw shivered. Earlier in the morning, the Clan had awoken to a layer of slick frost on the ground and a frozen fresh-kill pile. The grass was literal spikes of green ice.

Glowfur leapt down from his perch. "Go back to camp," he ordered. "And tell Echoshine to come here."

Sunpelt dipped his head. "Yes, Glowfur." Uncovering his voles, he led the group back to camp. Darkheart went to find Echoshine.

"You there, the black and brown one. Give that hare to Pisces and say it's from me."

Shadowpaw merely flicked her tail at Glimmerpaw's command and carried the fat piece of prey to the small den. Duskpaw trotted to Doespring's den.

"Hi, Duskpaw," the dusty brown medicine cat greeted. "Here to see your sister? She's over there by the pool."

Blightpaw lifted her head. "Hi." Her dark silver pelt was groomed to perfection, although the fur was unable to cover the thin scars on her shoulders. Even after the scratches had healed, Blightpaw's body still hadn't recovered.

"Hi," Duskpaw responded, settling next to her sister. "How's life?"

The silver tabby giggled. "Boring. I wish my body will get better. I want to get back to training soon."

Doespring chimed in. "Sorry honey, but you'll have to wait for another week. I want to make sure you're completely recovered before you go training."

Blightpaw groaned and flopped into her nest. "Ugh!"

"BrightClan! I have news!"

Duskpaw said a quick farewell to the pair and ducked outside. Whitestar was pacing impatiently on the Tallrock, Sahorah sitting wearily to the side. The white she-cat looked exhausted, her belly bulging with unborn kits.

Once all the cats had gathered, Whitestar sat down. "First off, my mate, Sahorah, is carrying my kits!"

The high-rank warriors murmured their congratulations. After shooting a glare at the low-rank warriors, the white tom continued his report. "My son, Stormpaw, is recovering from the wounds he suffered from the fox attack. He should be back in action before the full moon is gone."

Duskpaw frowned, sharing a look with Darkheart. _Isn't he going to thank the cats who actually_ rescued _his son? My mentor and my friends deserve some credit!_

Whitestar rose to his paws and began to pace again. "It's been too long since I've been able to hunt and catch a certain type of prey- the dark-furred dirtbrains of the Twolegplace."

The high-rankers muttered excitedly, shooting furtive looks at their leader.

The white tom suddenly leaned over the edge of Tallrock, a sinister smirk plastered on his muzzle. "It's time for a trip to the city, my friends."

* * *

 **Ooh, the Twolegplace! Such drama!**

 **Sorry for not updating. School is getting the best of me, and not having enugh time is another issue. Sorry :(**

 **QOTD: What do you think BrightClan will do in the city? Why?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning dawned cold and wet. Duskpaw shivered as she trotted into the clearing. The low-rank warriors were clustered towards the entrance, shooting nervous glances at the high-rankers. The apprentice quickly joined her Clanmates and sat beside her mother.

"You know what we're going to be doing, right?" Dustfoot murmured. Duskpaw nodded, disgust worming into her stomach. A flash of white from the Tallrock signaled Whitestar's awakening. The tom snapped for Sahorah to stay in the nursery, then set a withering stare on the low-rank cats. "You better not think of running off in the city," he hissed violently. "Or else I'll find you, flay you, and spread your guts across the forest."

Duskpaw glanced at Blizzardpaw. The tom, accompanied by Stormpaw, was standing dutifully by his father's side, though his gaze was shadowed by fear. He met her gaze and smiled, just a little.

After spitting a few more threats, Whitestar began the journey. Before they left, Duskpaw flicked an ear at Shadowpaw and Blightpaw, who were to stay behind. Blightpaw's body was stiff and sore from the fox attack, while Stormpaw, under the meticulous care of Frostydawn, had recovered quickly, though he never hesitated to ask if his savior was okay.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Duskpaw noticed a rank scent. Whitestar suddenly halted. "A dead Twoleg," Dustfoot whispered. "There's blood on its head and a shiny silver and black thing in its paw."

After a few moments of groans and disgusted complaints, Whitestar led the party out of the territory and into unknown land. After an hour of walking, the trees melted to scrubby brush, the grass turned brittle and yellow, and the sun seemed to beat down ferociously. Duskpaw's paws began to hurt after spiking one on a tough blade of grass. After the second hour had passed, Blizzardpaw dropped back to talk with her.

"How are you doing?" he meowed. Duskpaw showed him her pad. "I stabbed it on the grass back there. It's a miracle my paws aren't bloody lumps yet."

Blizzardpaw laughed. "I know. It seems like we've been walking _forever_ , but we left at dawn and it's only sunhigh. I think my dad wants to stop at the edge of the forest. Look, over there."

Duskpaw noticed a thin, wavy line of green on the horizon. "Good," she muttered. "I think one of us will die if we carry on for another hour."

Blizzardpaw shook his head and bounded forward to walk with Frozenpelt. Duskpaw, alone, studied the landscape.

The grass was still parched and yellow, but was somehow able to house many creatures. Before they reached the forest, Duskpaw had startled six mice out of hiding.

Whitestar found a sheltered place for the high-rankers to rest, then sent the low-rank warriors off to hunt. Duskpaw caught two plump squirrels with Darkheart and a vole near a tiny stream. When they got back to the sheltered clearing, the air had begun to cool.

Whitestar noticed the squirrel dangling from Duskpaw's mouth and strutted forward. "Give me that," he commanded. Duskpaw obediently dropped the squirrel at his paws. Whitestar picked it up and marched back to his spot, tail slapping Duskpaw's face.

The travelers rested until sundown, when the low-rankers were required to build dens for their superiors. By the time the final twig was put in place, it was near moonhigh. Duskpaw followed her mother over a dip in the ground, which Dustfoot had lined with ferns. Nightpaw was already sleeping. Duskpaw shot a grateful look at her mother, who replied with "Get some rest, dear. We have at least two days of walking until we reach the city."

* * *

Two days of walking indeed. Duskpaw never complained, even when the small hole in her pawpad began to ooze yellow-streaked blood, or when Whitestar denied the low-rank cats food and rest. None of them made a fuss; they would be killed before the fastest-tongued cat could utter "mouse".

On the first day, they journeyed through the forest (which proved to be much more untamed than the one surrounding their home), crossed over a roaring river, and settled in an abandoned Twoleg structure for the night. Blizzardpaw had walked with Duskpaw for the entire day, even offering to catch prey for her when her paw began to ache and swell.

Now in the middle of the second day, Duskpaw wished she'd let the tom find food. With every step, her stomach growled angrily. _I wish Whitestar didn't pick me for this stupid trip_ , she protested silently. _My pawpad's infected, I'm starving, and I haven't had a decent sleep since two nights ago._

Whitestar stopped in his tracks. The scent of satisfaction drifted through the air. "City has been sighted!" Glowfur yowled.

Whitestar's drawling mew drifted back. "Of course, there are no Twolegs," he purred. "Only the rats and filth. Come on," he growled, tone brisk. "We've no time to lose. I want to catch a dark-pelt by tonight."

Now moving at a much quicker pace, Duskpaw had a hard time keeping up. Every sharp object in the world seemed to find its way under her injured paw, causing her to stumble and fall to the back of the group.

After two hours of running, with a short break in between, they were near the edge of the city. Duskpaw shivered as the shadows of the buildings surrounded them, even though they were forty fox-lengths away. Even from where they stood, she could see shapes of cats walking on and around the abandoned Thunderpaths, ducking into shaded alleys, and bounding into a structure. With awe, the tan tabby thought, _They're like a giant Clan._

Whitesta, not wanting to lose the element of surprise, led his followers into a cramped, abandoned building. Duskpaw was able to find a scrap of Twoleg cloth to sleep on. It smelled faintly like a tom.

Night fell. The sounds of the day silenced, only to amplify the noises from the city. Chanting, whoops, a yowl or two. Many cats grumbled and tried to sleep, but it was no use.

Around moonhigh, a tom's voice drifted in from outside. "You're going to have so much fun tonight... so are you. Ha, we're all going to have the time of our lives!" It was accompanied by two high-pitched giggles.

Duskpaw saw Whitestar's head shoot up. He crept out of the room and into the small path just outside. The entryway to the structure creaked, and the same scent from the nest Duskpaw was lying in filled the room. The voice was singing something, while the gigglers laughed along. There was a sudden shriek, a few splats, and a gurgling noise. Whitestar stepped back into the room, his front soaked in blood.

"That was fun," he purred. "But I think we've rested long enough. Scum-pelts, go find me some rats."

* * *

 **HOLY SNUGGLEPOTS MY FRIENDS! I REPEAT, HOLY SNUGGLEPOTS.**

 **We have reached over 100 reviews on Stories of the Clans! Ermergersh! This is AMAZECANDLES!**

 **QOTD: When you first read Stories of the Clans (if you have), did you think it was going to take off? Don't sugarcoat your answer, I don't mind if you thought it was going to be a fail. All that really matters to me now is that we are at FLIPPING 100 REVIEWS! Isn't that some cool snickerlemurs? Thank you to everyone who ever commented on Stories of the Clans; it wasn't my first story, and it definitely won't end any time soon! Thank you all so much!  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _A Very Happy Cherrystone_**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry.**

 **p.s. i have a quotev account under creekfeather of windclan. go check it out.**

* * *

The night life in the city was usually loud, obnoxious, or generally unpleasant. The cats of BrightClan, used to quiet, crept stealthily through the shadows, ears flattened.

Duskpaw shivered as a sudden roar came from the building to her right; her mother flinched as well, though her eyes remained calm and focused.

 _I never imaged the city to be so.. loud,_ the young apprentice thought. _It seems like a place that would be dirty and empty._

Dustfoot suddenly halted, her tail-tip twitching. "Ahead," she breathed. "I'll trap him from behind and you take him down."

Duskpaw saw what her mother was looking at- a stumbling, calico tom, mumbling a few expletives as he tripped over a tiny pebble.

Dustfoot sprang onto a green object and crept along it until she could land silently behind the tom. Duskpaw gulped, her claws itching to be unsheathed.

With a nod, her mother let out a low, mournful meow. The tom wheeled around, his thin tail dragging. "W-who's th-there?" he hiccuped. Dustfoot meowed again, drawing the foolish cat toward her. Duskpaw took two steps forward and jumped.

She had overshot a little; her hind legs dug into his flanks instead of his haunches. He yowled, scrabbling at the pavement before falling with a grunt. Duskpaw pinned him easily and waited for her mother.

"Good," the tan-footed she-cat growled. "Now we need to get one more and we can report back."

They soon found their prey- a sleeping, pregnant she-cat. It was hard to defeat her (Dustfoot received a thick slice under her eye) but Duskpaw managed to strike a blow that made her crumple.

They met Darkheart and Nettlespring on the main street. The city cats didn't seem to notice the arrival of BrightClan, though the shrewd-eyed tabby Duskpaw's mentor was holding yowled out for someone to rescue him.

"Shut up," Darkheart commanded, jerking his scruff roughly. The tom quieted at once.

"Let's get back, Nettlespring suggested. "It's almost dawn and Whitestar wants everyone at the Twoleg den by sunup."

The foursome hurried to the designated meeting place, not at all hindered by their captives. When they dragged the city cats into a small, dark den and returned to the sleeping area, Duskpaw hissed at the sight before them.

The high-rank cats were jeering at a pair of twins, both calico. One was skinny, the other rather plump. The thin one was reacting to the taunts, lashing out with her claws. Her sister was just slumped on the ground, a bloody slice above her eye.

Darkheart froze for a moment, tail flicking, before settling down in her sleeping area. Dustfoot followed, her pawsteps suddenly dragging. Nettlespring touched his tail to Duskpaw's shoulder before heading over to his nest.

Duskpaw couldn't move. Her eyes were stuck on the two she-cats. Finally, Glowfur backed away from the group and swung his head around, eyes searching for someone. He spotted Duskpaw and barked, "You, the brown one. Take this skinny dirtbag to the closet."

The thin calico was stumbling toward her, eyes wide. Duskpaw wordlessly escorted her to the small, dark room. The she-cat studied her. "You're different," she murmured thoughtfully. "Is it because you have a darker pelt than them?"

Duskpaw was shocked. "y-yes," she stammered out. "That's exactly why."

The calico shrugged, glancing back at the flashing, terrified gazes behind her. "The name's Eva."

"Duskpaw."

Eva snorted. "You have one of those weird names, too, eh?" With a grunt, she flopped onto the floor and began to lick at a thin cut on her shoulder. "I'm fine. You can go now."

It was more like an order than an offer, so Duskpaw backed out and started toward the sleeping room. Just as she arrived, Frozenpelt and Blizzardpaw made their way out of the room.

"Stay out of there," Frozenpelt meowed, not noticing the color of Duskpaw's fur. He had a nauseated look on his face. "Whitestar will say when you can go back in." He hurried to a new party of cats to tell them the news, Blizzardpaw at his tail.

Duskpaw pricked her ears. She heard the yowl of the other calico- _she must be Eva's sister-_ and a few rough laughs from the high-rank toms.

"Stop it!" Dustfoot's shriek echoed suddenly through the wall. Duskpaw gasped. _Please don't get yourself hurt, Mother!_

There was a few scuffles, a growl, and the sound of ripping fur. Then silence.

"No." came Nettlespring's moan. "No. No. No. No."

Duskpaw dashed into the room. First she saw Whitestar, his muzzle coated in blood, blue eyes icy and angry. Then she saw her father, hunched over a limp black shape.

Then she was screaming and rushing forward and clawing at her mother's fur and begging for her to wake up and oh, couldn't she see that she was fine? and why wasn't anybody coming forward to patch up the gaping hole in Dustfoot's throat?

Blizzardpaw rushed in, his gaze filling with horror as he saw Dustfoot's body. Then he turned on his father, yowling out curses.

Duskpaw screamed again, burying her muzzle into the already-cooling pelt. "Wake up," she choked.

"Wake up."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about last chapter.**

 **Anyways, does anyone read my other fanfic, Stories of the Clans? If so, here's something you should know:**

 **I'm working on that "big project". I'm aiming for around 10,000 to 12,000 words, and I'm only at 4,000 or so. But I'm working on it at every chance I get, so it'll hopefully be published, at a maximum, in two-three months.**

 **I decided I'm going to do a bit on our favorite murderer's backstory. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING- THERE WILL BE SWEARING. MORE THAN D*MN AND H*LL.  
**

* * *

 _The scariest monsters_

 _are the ones_

 _that lurk within_

 _our souls_

-Unknown

* * *

He had once been innocent.

He had once had a sister.

He had once loved, felt empathy.

Now he is cold.

Now he is a murderer.

Now he is standing, staring at the family, while his son screams insults at him

Now he is broken.

* * *

He was born to Frozenfur and Icygaze. He had a sister named Cloudkit.

Their leader's name was Pondstar. She was a powerful female, with smooth white fur and blazing blue eyes. He looked up to her, and when his mother told him she would be visiting the nursery, he practically exploded.

When her blue gaze focused on him, he felt something stir inside. He sat up straighter, looked her in the eye, and meowed, "Welcome to the nursery, Pondstar!"

She had smiled, amused, before settling beside Icygaze. His mother beckoned them over and introduced them.

"Very nice kits," Pondstar had meowed. "They have the palest of fur- perfect candidates for becoming my successor."

He had beamed at that. Cloudkit merely blinked, eyes filled with contempt.

"So, Whitekit," the she-cat meowed, turning her attention to him. "Do you know what classifies a cat as a high-ranker?"

"A high-rank cat must have a pale gray, white, or silver pelt and blue, gray, silver, or yellow eyes to become a high-ranker."

She nodded at his answer, making him smile again. "Good. What about low-rank scum?"

He swallows hard, stomach churning at the thought of darkness. "They have ginger, brown, black, dark gray, gold, yellow, or amber fur and brown, green, orange, amber, or hazel eyes."

Pondstar nodded again, though she spat on the ground and whispered in Icygaze's ear, "Damn scumpelts. We should just kill 'em all."

Cloudkit chose the moment to pipe up. "You're a bully!" she hissed. "Dark-furred cats are the same as us!"

He saw his mother and his leader exchange a dark look. After a few more minutes of chat, Pondstar left.

The next morning, Cloudkit was gone.

He didn't question it- that was just the way things were in BrightClan. Yet when he headed outside to get a shrew, he wondered why his Clan was so cruel.

The high-rank toms were jeering and pushing around two pretty, dark-furred apprentices. One was crying as a tom, Suneyes (who happened to be his uncle), lapped at her fur, leaving tendrils of saliva to dry. The other was in shock, twitching on the ground.

"Stop!"

Pondstar marched to the pair, snapping at the toms. The two she-cats stared up at her in fright.

"You, the one with brown fur," she hissed. "Stand in front of me."

The she-cat complied.

Without another word, Pondstar sank her teeth into the apprentice's throat. He had gasped, scuffling backwards, yet desperate to see what would happen.

The body fell with a soft thump as the other she-cat made a run for the camp entrance. He had eagerly followed the group of enraged warriors. They followed once trail; he followed another. They never noticed him, nor did they hear the she-cat's terrified groan as he ripped open her throat.

Her name was Yarrowpaw, and she had tripped over a log and got ensnared in thorns. As she struggled, they cut deeper and deeper, rendering her defenseless.

He had discovered that day that enjoyed the feeling of his teeth in flesh, warm blood oozing around his muzzle, and watching the life fade from his prey's eyes. He had called for Pondstar after he groomed himself. She had halted in shock before exclaiming, "He must become an apprentice right away!"

So he did. Now he was Whitepaw, apprentice of Pondstar. His apprenticeship was quick and easy- Pondstar only fueled his need to kill, discovered a hidden hate for scumpelts, and proclaimed his every accomplishment to the Clan.

After a few moons of training, he became Whiteclaw, the ten-moon-old warrior. He was respected, renowned, glorified. He and Pondstar decided that he was the ideal candidate for the next leader and formed a plan to maim, but not kill, the deputy. Her name was Blossomsnow.

The plan didn't commence as they had expected. Whiteclaw had only been able to leave a deep, ugly scar down Blossomsnow's spine, yet it was enough the demote her to a low-ranker.

Now the deputy of BrightClan, he was assigned an apprentice. Her name was Moonpaw.

Moonpaw was a very charming she-cat, who knew her ways with the opposite gender. He had fallen into her trap and slowly started to love her.

After the normal length of training time, Moonpaw turned into Moonsong, and their relationship bloomed magnificently. After a few moons, she was pregnant, expecting his kits.

Yet why did tragedy have strike him?

He was called into the medicine cat's den early in the morning by the new medicine cat, Frostydawn. The silver tabby explained that Moonsong had woken up to find blood in her nest and an empty feeling in her stomach. The kits were dead.

"Damn it!" he had screamed. "Why?"

Frostydawn had tried to calm him, but he raged and swore.

"It's all her fault!" he shrieked. "That little Moon-shit's fault! I'm going to kill her!"

Pondstar had heard the commotion and entered the den in time to stop him from launching himself into the clearing.

He stopped talking to the proclaimed "Moon-shit".

A year passed. Pondstar lost her last two lives to greencough. It was his turn to lead.

When he received his nine lives, he got a life of bravery from his father, intelligence from his mother, and skill from Pondstar. Finally, his ninth life was upon him.

"I can't believe it," came Cloudkit's still-squeaky voice. He had glared down on her coldly. She continued to speak. "Killed an innocent apprentice, got a she-cat pregnant, called her a shit, and then left her after she lost _your_ kits."

Her scornful words built up a rage in him that couldn't be controlled. He threw himself at her, roaring, "I'll kill you, you bitch!"

And kill her he did. He enjoyed watching her starry blood spill onto the silver grass. Pondstar approached him.

"Welcome, Whitestar," she meowed. "You may have only eight lives, but we still accept you as leader."

So here he is now. He's lost two lives to foxes, two to unruly rogues during city trips, one from falling into the river, and two from greencough. He's gained and lost a mate, who managed to produce two sons before he found her useless.

Now he's staring at the broken family. The she-cat is screaming and clawing at her mother's cold fur, her father pressed against her side. Blizzardpaw is screaming, "Why'd you kill her? You fox-heart! Why?"

He doesn't understand what is happening. All he knows is that he is blood-soaked, his name is Whitestar, and that he is shattering.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is what happens when Cherrystone stays up until midnight drawing pictures of jacksepticeye and Markiplier. P.S. This physically hurt to write. Loudtooth is basically one of my cats in warrior form.**

* * *

Nightpaw learned quite a bit during the week.

First, the second Whitestar led the rogue-hunting patrol out of camp, Frostydawn, the temporary leader, ordered each of the low-rankers to clean her den spotless. Nightpaw was assigned to carrying out old, useless herbs; she found a stash of strange, bright yellow-orange berries hidden in a leaf wrap and wisely chose to ignore them.

Blightpaw was humiliated endlessly by her sisters. Every night, she would limp into the den, bearing new scars, and curl wordlessly into her nest. Nightpaw would stare, concerned, for a minute, before settling herself.

On the third day, Frostydawn shrieked for them to gather. The pale gray tabby seemed to be relishing her temporary leadership, Nightpaw thought, as the she-cat dragged Loudtooth from the nursery.

"This dirty-pelted scum has only brought more snakes into our Clan," Frostydawn hissed. "It may be a good thing to have more cats to become servants, but I disagree." She shoved the queen to the ground and fetched a green bundle from under Tallrock. Out spilled vibrant berries, burning Nightpaw's heart as if she had swallowed one.

Loudtooth knew what was going to happen. She cast a sad glance back at the nursery, where her kits resided, sleeping peacefully. As Frostydawn nosed two berries toward her, she shut her eyes, letting the tears fall.

Nightpaw lowered her head as the screaming began. Nobody knew the name of the deadly berries, only that they felt like the consumer was being drowned and scorched to death at the same time.

She forced herself to look and regretted it.

Loudtooth was writhing, wailing, on the grass, foam spilling from her mouth. Her legs were locked up, her pale green eyes wide. That gaze held onto Nightpaw for a terrible heartbeat before they went blank.

"If anyone asks, she killed herself," Frostydawn hissed. "Now go patrol or whatever."

On the fourth night, Nightpaw was taking a bite of old mouse when a horrible feeling washed over her.

It was like someone had just keeled over and died; she felt immense sadness, followed by horror and anger. But then it was gone, having lasted only a heartbeat.

On the seventh day, the day her mother and father and sisters were to return, she and the rest of the camp paced the clearing. At exactly sunhigh, there was the thunder of pawsteps outside.

Whitestar triumphantly led the group into camp. He made a beeline to the nursery as the high-rankers made for their den and the low-rankers stayed to greet their family.

Tailed by Blightpaw, Nightpaw rushed to her father and sisters. They looked haggard and sad.

Without a second passing, she knew.

Dustfoot was dead.

And she crumpled soundlessly onto the grass at her family's paws, struggling to keep her wails inside. Blightpaw seemed to realize what had happened a moment later and sobbed openly into Duskpaw's shoulder.

 _She's dead she's dead she's dead. It's his fault._

 _I will murder him.  
_


	13. Thank You (and finale)

**Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of Discrimination.**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't continue this on longer. Believe me, I still love Warriors as much as any other fan, but I'm not into writing fanfics about it any more.**

 **Thank you for reading! If you're interested in reading Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and Septiplier works, look at my profile page later today- I'll put my account name up.**

 **Thank you!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

* * *

Her heart was pounding as she watched Stormeyes herd Crookedkit and Sleetkit away. They looked so small and helpless under the rain, their eyes too big and bodies too small.

"So, Duskstorm," Whitestar sneered, bringing her attention back to him. "You have fallen in love with a high-rank warrior- my _son_ \- and now you must pay the price." He beckoned to Glowfur and Frozenpelt with his tail. "Give up and we'll hold a trial at the Starlight Falls tonight."

Duskstorm felt a fire grow in her belly. She would not give up without a fight. _The only way I'll die is with Whitestar dead too._

So she launched herself forward, bounding toward the leader with the strength of her friends and family who had passed; Dustfoot's determination, Blightpaw's courage, Nettlespring's loyalty, and Applelight's love. She bowled into Whitestar and pinned him, hissing.

"Stupid filthpelt," he snarled, kicking her off and rolling to his paws. "You can't fight me."

"But I will," she retorted, shaking rain off her fur. "I swear to the stars that I will die only if you are dead too."

Without another word, he ran at her, scoring his claws down her flank. She growled and lashed out with her hind legs, catching a blow to his face.

Blood streaming over his eyes, Whitestar snarled helplessly. He was blinded by his own blood. Duskstorm marched over to him and shoved him to the grass before taking a claw to her own foreleg. Blood dripped out and she caught it in her pawpad.

"You see, Whitestar?" she hissed. "Our blood is no different. I'm not different." She pressed her paw into the wound above his eyes with a triumphant cry. "If you still believe our blood is not the same, then you're dirty-blooded too!"

Whitestar yowled angrily and sprang to his paws, swiping furiously. Duskstorm parried his attacks, but he was pushing her toward the river.

One fox-length... five squirrel-lengths... two mouse-lengths...

Her paws stopped at the bank. The roaring river raged behind, spraying water onto Duskstorm's hind legs. Whitestar had stopped, staring through a haze of blood at his enemy.

 _I'm sorry_.

Duskstorm latched her claws onto the tom's pelt and dragged him to the bank. He noticed what was happening and yowled.

"I told you!" she shrieked over the river's noise. "I'll only die if you're dead too!" With that, she let herself fall into the river, pulling Whitestar with her.


End file.
